


Silent Night

by Esperchild



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Romance, Swearing, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperchild/pseuds/Esperchild
Summary: Kolyat has something special planned for Feron, a moment of reprieve and a life changing question. A chance to experience 'First Snow' together. (Challenge Fic Prompt: First Snow/Holiday Cheer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> One shot story created for the AO3 “First Snow/Holiday Cheer’ Challenge. Be kind, this is my first Male/Male. I wanted to try something new. Enjoy!

"Holy fuck, it's cold." Feron complained throwing his bag down as they entered the small home in the middle of fuck-knows-where. Eyeing the walls in disapproval, he scanned every inch until he spotted the heat controls on the far end.

  
"Please tell me this wasn't your idea to come here?" He growled in irritation, storming around the large overly stuffed couch and low wooden tables towards the control panel, ripping open the hatch.

  
"Father said it would be cold but, at least it will only be us." Kolyat’s smooth voice sounded from the entryway, coming closer.

  
Feron sucked his teeth and slammed the plate shut. If Kolyat wanted to be alone they could have just locked themselves in his apartment for a few days. At least it would have been warmer and they wouldn’t have to experience this balls shriveling icicle hell. Why didn't he pick somewhere warmer? A fucking desert at least? He turned around quickly to voice his displeasure, hesitating as Kolyat pushed him up against the wall, a gasp leaving his lips in surprise.

  
"I know you hate the cold but…I just wanted you to myself for a few days. No Liara hovering over your shoulder, no Shepard or dad lurking over mine. Just us…no distractions."

  
Feron knew of the distractions, their work taking them away from one another as the war grew worse. Every day a worry that something might go wrong as the fighting escalated. He nodded reluctantly and dropped his gaze, ashamed from his first reaction.

  
"But why here?" Kolyat smiled at the quiver in his voice, keeping his eyes on the bold trail his hands made down his chest. His fingers slipping over the red and grey patterns of his vest, sending expectation to tighten his gut.

  
"There's a holiday on Earth right now. Shepard said it was a time to be happy, a time of giving."

  
"Yeah? I can keep giving all night if you want." Feron hummed deeply, palming Kolyats member over his leathers, feeling him harden with a single touch.

  
Kolyat sucked in a harsh breath grabbing Feron's forearm to cease his further exploration. Feron’s tongue darting out to give the frills at the base of his neck a rough lick. A hiss of pleasure escaping the turquoise male’s throat. Feron laughed gently, loving when Kolyat lost himself in the moment, knowing how guarded and careful he was unless they were alone. He lived for those times, those quiet nights that sent excitement racing through his heart whenever they could see one another. The memories he went back to as he touched himself, calling Kolyat’s name as he climaxed, missing every second when he wasn’t there with him.

  
_Did he even feel the same?_

  
“Be patient.” He chided quietly, ushering his hand away to take a step back, turning towards the kitchen. Feron tilled in upset, wanting nothing more than to feel Kolyat’s scales against his own. Instead, he swallowed down his thoughts and followed behind Kolyat toward the small kitchen table, feeling a little better as the heat settings finally began to warm the dwelling.

  
He helped him with dinner while they shared quiet conversation and banter, the discussions never tedious or too broad, no subject taboo. It was one of the things he loved about Kolyat. They could talk about anything and never get offended or think the other had gone too far. When they had finally sat down for dinner he noticed Kolyat growing quiet, his gaze fluctuating constantly to the darkness beyond the windows, distracted and closed off, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. Feron grew agitated but he didn’t want to press the other male, knowing Kolyat would share eventually. It wasn’t until they relaxed upon the couch, just enjoying the others touch, when Kolyat finally decided to voice his thoughts held hidden. However Feron’s mind had already soured his mood, creating every bad scenario he could think of. An ulterior motive for bringing him here instead.

  
“Feron…I’ve been meaning to tell you something for a while now.”

  
“Okay…” He answered carefully, dread gripping his stomach, his mind automatically going to every situation he feared. This was it…Kolyat wanted to end it. Why else would he say he wanted to go somewhere private? No witnesses as he lost his shit in retaliation.

  
“I want to give you something." Kolyat said quietly adjusting their positions so he could reach into the bag at the base of the couch. Avoiding his gaze he handed Feron a thin square box, already feeling his heart sink into his feet.

  
_A one last ‘fuck you’ gift._

  
_Crap…I knew it…_

  
Feron frowned and went to open the gift but hesitated when Kolyat gripped his wrist swallowing roughly.

  
“I don’t like it.”

  
“Like what?” Feron grit his teeth unable to keep the irritation from his voice. Kolyat couldn’t even look him in the eye in this moment. _Fucking prick…_

  
“I don’t like it when you have to leave. The thought of losing you…I can’t…” Kolyat made a sound of despair his gaze dropping to the ground. Feron blinked at him in shock. What was he saying?

  
"Stay with me. On the Citadel. Be with me...always." Kolyat’s grip faltered and slipped away as Feron shifted his gaze from the male to the box in his hand, truly confused now. Opening it slowly, his heart stopped in bewilderment. Red velvet cushioning a thin golden necklace, engagement markings carved over its surface.

  
He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak; he had no words, no sound escaping, his mind completely turned off in that moment. Kolyat wanted to bond with him…him of all people. He didn’t want to break up…he wanted to mate.

  
“Kol…” He finally choked out, all coherent thought’s leaving him.

  
“You don’t have to answer now, if you don’t want to. Just think about it.”

  
He needed a distraction, still had no idea what to say. Slowly, he placed the box on the coffee table before falling to his knees. He needed to lose himself for a moment, he needed to feel Kolyat beneath his hands. His palms caressed and explored, fingers nimbly reaching for the buckles of Kolyat’s pants. The clank of metal barely heard over the purr of enjoyment before he was pulled forward and flipped onto his back upon the couch, places switched with the other male.

  
Kolyat claimed his mouth, his hardened member brushing against his leg while his tongue sought dominance and possession, until they were nothing but a mass of fumbling hands and heated moans. Their clothes trailed behind them as they eventually made their way to the bedroom, Feron pushed down roughly to be rewarded with the shimmer of flawless turquoise male perfection before him. Too perfect…too real…was he sure this is what he wanted?

  
"What are you thinking about? Come back to me." Kolyat purred as he pulled his fingers away replacing them with his lubricated arousal. Taking his time he pushing into him slowly, every ridge, every inch a perfect fit, until he hilted completely. Feron gasped and hummed in pleasure, the sensation taking him over, hesitation leaving his mind.

  
He whimpered his name when Kolyat grasping his member tightly, sliding across his ridges, sending bolts of lightning through every nerve ending. The male above him grinned and leaned over him as a loud moan escaped Feron’s throat. Moving languidly, he silenced his quiet pants with a deep possessive kiss, humming in approval as he listened to the sounds Feron made for him. Would it always be this good? Would Kolyat get bored? Was he really certain that Feron was what he wanted?

  
“Why?” He finally slipped out, unable to contain his doubt any longer. “Why me? Are you sure?” Kolyat chuckled darkly, his gaze softening, shaking his head as if lightly reprimanding a child.

“Because I am yours Feron, never doubt that. I will always be yours...For as long as you will have me, and even if you won’t.”

  
_Am I that transparent?_

  
"I love you." Kolyat whispered rubbing the delicate frills of his cheek against his own, another purr escaping his throat. How he wanted to hear Kolyat’s voice forever.

  
“I love you too.” He admitted with all his soul, pulling the male above him down in another all-consuming kiss, showing him with greedy passion how much he meant to him for the rest of the night.

* * *

  
The light peaking from beyond the curtains alerted him to the morning. The soft gentle rays coaxing him awake as he rubbed his eyes and carefully pulled himself from the tangle of limps and blankets. He felt Kolyat shift beside him, his hand lingering and a hum of reluctance as he went to the window to glance outside, pausing in amazement at the sight before him.

  
"Kol...you should see this." Feron blinked in wonder, his gaze transfixed on the scenery. A sugar like blanket piled upon every visible surface transforming the expanse into something he had never seen firsthand. The flakes of white still slowly falling from the sky like rain.

  
"Shepard called it 'First Snow'. She said it was a moment that would seem majestic. Father said it was something best experienced with someone you love. I wanted to share it with you."

  
He stared at the man who was now beside him. The first one to accept him for him. Faults, pain and past. He had embraced it with open arms, just like he did in return for him. He saw happiness, peaceful horizons if the war ended. Kolyat was his future...the path that ended at Kalahira's shores with the one beside him. The one of his choosing…and eternity beyond.

  
"Yes." He whispered as if in a trance watching Kolyat in his peripheral glance at him in confusion. Taking a moment to watch 'First Snow' a moment longer before meeting the blue horizons hidden slightly within obsidian.

  
"My answer is yes."

  
He studied his expression for a few seconds, examining, trying to grasp at his words, a till of searching forming into budding excitement. He turned and reached for him gingerly, fingers slipping to the back of his head guiding his forehead against the pentagon of his. Releasing a shallow breath his lips spread into a grin, a hum of elation vibrating from his throat.

  
"Forever?" Kolyat asked hesitantly his eyes closed, jaw clamped tightly trying to hold himself steady against that last moment of hope.  
Feron smiled, lungs swelling with emotion he had never thought possible before. He caressed his frill slowly, fingertips grazing tenderly. Love swelling his chest as he cupped his cheek.

  
"And all eternity after." Feron breathed against his lips before Kolyat pushed against him. The kiss nothing but warmth, gentleness and joy; the promise of tomorrow, until they were both breathless. The urge of making it more, hard to ignore.

  
"I think I'm starting to like this holiday."

  
"Only if you're there to keep me warm." Feron purred in rising need.

  
Kolyat's eyes sparkled in mirth, lips spreading into a wider grin as he turned Feron and molded his back against his chest. Kissing his neck he tightened his hold licking a path beneath a sensitive fold. A shiver running over Feron's spine in anticipation.

  
"Come back to bed, and it can be arranged."

  
"Whenever I want?" Feron tilled in happiness being rewarded with Kolyat's own seductive hum. The deep purr of future promises.

  
"And all eternity after."


End file.
